


A night at the opera

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie wets the bed on his first night sleeping at Brian’s place
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A night at the opera

Freddie and Brian have been friends for a while now. They were thinking about starting a band together with their other friend Roger.

Freddie liked the idea of staying at Brian’s for one night but he was also a bit nervous. He was a bed wetter. It used to be a nightly thing when he was around the ages of 6-11 but now it’s just a gamble. 

Freddie accepted Brian’s offer and just tried to not think about it.

Brian made for him and Freddie that night. He made some chicken alfredo which is Freddie favorite. 

“Would you like some water Freddie?”

“Yes please Brian.”

Brian poured Freddie a glass of water and sat it on the table in front of him.

“So Freddie, do you like the name Smile for our band?”

“I mean it’s a lovely name but I don’t think it suits the band.”

“Do you have any ideas for another name for the band?”

“I’m thinking of names dear.”

~~~~~~~~

Freddie woke up rather early in the morning. He saw that it was still dark outside so he laid his head back down. Then he felt it. His wet, cold pajamas pants clinging to his leg made his heart race. 

He sat up and pulled the covers off of him and saw the dark patch on the sheets. A single tear ran down his face.

Him and Brian have only known each other for like a month. How was he supposed to explain to him that he wet the bed.

He started to sob. Thoughts were spinning in his head about what he should do about the wet sheets and pajama pants. One part of him was saying to tell Brian and the other was saying to just leave and never come back. 

He sat there in tears when the door creaked open.

“Freddie, what’s the matter, I heard you crying?”

“I’m sorry Brian.”

“About what?”

“It was an accident I swear.”

“Freddie, tell me what happened.”

“I wet the bed Brian, I peed myself.”

“Oh, ok.”

Freddie let out another sob.

“It’s ok Fred, let me show you where the washing machine is.”

Freddie gathered the soiled sheet and took off his wet pajama pants and followed Brian down stairs to the laundry room.

“I’ll start the wash and you can go take a shower.”

“O-ok Brian.”

“But before you go I need to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Do you wet the bed often or was this the first time you’ve done it for a while?”

“I wet the bed a quite often, I don’t know why, it’s been like this since I was a child, sometimes I can go weeks without having an accident and other times I wet the bed 2 nights straight. But usually I use the toilet before I go to bed but I must have forgotten tonight.”

“It’s alright Fred, I hope this doesn’t ruin the relationship we have.”

“It won’t, just thanks for being cool about it, most people laugh or get angry at me for it.”

“I understand it was an accident Fred, you can go take a shower now.”


End file.
